Ageing Eyes
by seaweedqueen
Summary: Minerva McGonagall looks back on her most cherished years at Hogwarts.


_To my late friend; Albus,_

_I suppose that there are some mysteries behind love, questions that are left unanswered until one has experienced such a situation. I had just become professor in Transfiguration at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry when I had been approached by an energetic, studious red-headed Head Girl who had become my favourite pupil within minutes of my first encounter with her._

_She had posed me one question, after appearing at my door in a fit of tears. She had fallen in love. She, a muggleborn witch, had fallen in love with the Head Boy, a pureblooded, arrogant wizard. 'Is it possible to love your one enemy and lead a happy life with them?' was what she had asked. It had puzzled me until a few years later._

_Lily had finally become Mrs. Potter after marrying the wizard she had consulted me about, James Potter. They had pushed aside their differences and seemed to have all the happiness in the world. A year later, they had announced great news. They were expecting a baby boy, who was to be called Harry James Potter. They gave birth to the boy and lived a happy life. That is, they lived a happy life until they were murdered by Tom M Riddle as they tried to protect Harry._

_I had thought that Lily had answered her question in her life with James but their happiness came to an end. I had read a book, given to me by you after you had likened it to Lily and James' story. It was called, 'Romeo and Juliet. As I read the play, I thought that they showed that love is possible even when dealing with one's enemy. That is, until they were driven to commit suicide._

_I had decided that my answer to Lily's questions was no. It was, I reasoned, impossible for one to love their enemy and live happily with the named enemy. But I was wrong Albus, wasn't I? Give me the pleasure of telling you all about it from the stance I had._

_After you left us, we were faced with a terrible decision. Severus had proven to us that his loyalties to us had failed and nevertheless of your death, the school continued with me as Headmistress. It all seemed quite fine until Draco Malfoy turned up at the doorstep of Grimmauld Place. How he knew of it I still don't know but he was bruised and battered, a heap of skin and bones rather than the boy he had once been._

_We had taken him at once, after removing his wand from his hold. I was scared. It was the first thing I had been faced with after taking your position as the head of the Order of the Phoenix. We found a strong batch of Veritaserum and placed him under it. He told us all. Riddle killed his father, mother and Severus as a punishment for not killing you. He began to rebel against the constraints of the Death Eaters and before long, he despised them._

_That was what explained his state. He was weeping at this point but continued to speak. Riddle had tortured him as a consequence of falling from the Dark Side. He had managed to escape having defeated the Imperius Curse that had prevented him from leaving the dungeon cell. I didn't know when I had placed him under Hermione's care that it would be a miraculous thing._

_They had bickered incessantly but thankfully school had begun a mere week later. Hermione was naturally our choice for Head Girl, with her intelligence and level-headed ways. She was the ideal choice. Head Boy was a hard decision to make but in the end, I chose Draco Malfoy. He was a wonderful example of someone who had realised the evil ways of the Death Eaters, not to mention he had become a hard-working student._

_They had begun to spend their time together and I was rather worried as they had their fights. It had been a few months when there was a change between them. The fights suddenly ceased and Draco seemed almost reluctant to argue with anyone. _

_It remained a mystery to all and before long, Draco was spending his meals with the Gryffindors. At first, Harry and Ron had despised the idea. I suppose Hermione had spoken to them because soon enough, they too were happy with spending their time with Draco. They became the four musketeers, never leaving each others sight._

_And then it happened. Draco had approached me and he asked me if he could do something small during dinner. He told me of his plan. I melted and gave in. Halfway during dinner he walked up and asked for everyone's attention. And then he did it._

_He told all of us there of his undying love for her and that he didn't mind if she rejected him, just as long as he told her of his feelings. He told the hall of how he had come to love for her deeply. At the end, it was all silent and all eyes fell upon Hermione._

_Tears were streaming down and she jumped up from the table. She crashed into the poor boy and wouldn't let go. 'I love you too, I love you so much.' That's what she told him. Applause filled the room and we were all overly excited._

_It was a seemingly amazing ending to a truly moving story. But it was only the beginning. Months had passed and graduation was nearing. Hermione and Draco's love had grown stronger and they were never out of each other's sight. Then it happened._

_Hermione disappeared._

_Draco changed._

_His eyes lost their sparkle and colour. His skin paled even more, if that were possible. His hair grew to be very long and he had taken to let it fall over his lifeless eyes. He thinned too. He hardly ate. I knew. I watched him every meal and he never touched his food. I watched as he pushed each bit around his plate but never eating it. He became sickly._

_Then he disappeared with Harry and Ron._

_We all knew where they had gone. They had given up on waiting as they had been instructed to and had gone to find Hermione. I assembled the Order of Phoenix and we too joined them at Little Hangleton. The battle raged on and both sides lost their many. Neville was gone as was Luna, Lupin, Tonks, Charlie Weasley, Ernie, Morag and even Kingsley and they were only the start. It was a terrible shock. And yet we couldn't find Hermione._

_Harry's resolve strengthened when You-Know-Who mentioned Hermione. Filled with an incredulous rage, Harry finished him off within minutes. We turned to see those who were still alive. Draco had disappeared again._

_Where was he? We had gone through the whole place until we thought of Malfoy Manor. We Apparated there. We could hear shouts and curses coming from downstairs. It was the dungeons. Lucius and Draco were battling, a whimpering Hermione chained to the wall. She looked worse than Draco did. Her eyes were dark with pain and anger. Her skin was pale in the moonlight, stretching across her bones. Her hair was a tangled mess, red liquid marring the usually rich colour. Scars covered her body, which was covered by tatters of cloth. Blood was running down her limbs and from her stained lips._

"_**AVADA KEDEVRA PORTUS**" The curse echoed across the room as all the occupants stared in shock. Draco whispered a quiet charm as he shifted, the curse diverting to follow him. He closed his eyes before quickly Apparating. He appeared behind Lucius who had a moment to scream with shock before the curse turned and hit him with a great force._

_The chains he had placed on Hermione disappeared as his body flew back, slamming into Draco's. Draco shouted as Lucius' body pushed his weak body into the wall. Hermione screamed with horror before stumbling to where Draco was lying._

_She tried pushing Lucius' body off Draco, it was a vain attempt. Harry slowly made his way over, pulling the body off effortlessly. Draco's face smiled up at her before she collapsed in his arms._

_Her recovery was slow yet steady. You'd be so proud of them now, Albus, so proud. Perhaps you would be even more proud than I am now. Elizabeth Narcissa Malfoy and William Nathaniel Malfoy can be so proud to have Hermione and Draco as their parents._

_I know that you were watching over them during these past three years and I know that you had a hand in bringing them to where they are today. Thank you Albus for giving me the honour of being part of their story._

_Love is always possible, no matter who is involved._

_Yours,_

_Minerva_

Minerva McGonagall stood in front of the carved stone, a tear running down her face as she remembered the man that had been so much to her. Her greying hair was flying around her in the winds that tormented all those outside. She bent down and placed her letter on the grave, pushing soil over it to protect it from the winds.

_**R.I.P**_

**_Professor Albus Zachariah Dumbledore_**

**_Beloved Friend and Wise Mentor, _**

_**You will be missed by all forevermore.**_

**_24th September 1857 _**

**_- 18th March 2002_**


End file.
